


The Gloaming

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Angst, Families of Choice, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan is dying…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gloaming

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for everything up through "You're The One I Haunt".

Aidan is dying. This is what Josh thinks about. His best friend is dying, and there's nothing he can do about it. He was able to take the stake out of his chest but he keeps seeing the hole left in its place. What's worse, Aidan's hand isn't so cold anymore, which has to be a bad sign. Not that he holds his hand often but he's touched the vampire enough times to notice the difference. God, he can't imagine the world without him in it. Even with Sally a part of things now Aidan is still in a class of his own when it comes to the hierarchy in Josh's heart. Hell, he ranks higher than Nora and Nora means everything to the young man. If he loses him...

 

No.

 

There will be no dying tonight. Not tonight. As long as Aidan breathes, Josh will do whatever it takes to save him. For him there is no other choice.


End file.
